


Come to My Office

by EquusGirl0621



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Kinda, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Uni!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquusGirl0621/pseuds/EquusGirl0621
Summary: When Irene misbehaves in class, Priofessor Holmes asks to see her in his office.





	Come to My Office

**Author's Note:**

> That student/teacher AU that nobody asked for. Including myself. And yet.... *headdesk* I'm so going to hell. 
> 
> This has been on my Tumblr for actual ages and I just wanted somewhere else to put it.

“Adler! Can I see you in my office, please?”

Irene rolled her eyes but followed Professor Holmes into his office. He leaned forward, placing his hands on his desk in front of him. Irene tilted her head as she walked in, an innocent smile on her lips. He gestured to the chair in front of his desk. “Sit.”

“I think I’ll stand, thanks.” She quipped sweetly, her accompanying smile challenging him to insist otherwise.

“Fine. Was that really necessary back there?”

“I just wanted everyone to see every side of the argument. Surely, you’d want your class to have as much information as possible, Professor Holmes,” she said, slowly enunciating every syllable of his proper title. Irene wandered closer to his desk, picking up his copy of _The Subjection of Women_ and riffling through it.

He sighed and tried to take the book back. She held it out of his reach, earning her another frustrated sigh.  
“Forgive me if I have a hard time believing you,” he said coldly. 

“Oh but you should. You were the one who said we wouldn’t leave any idea untouched in this class.” She looked up from the book as she spoke, watching him walk around the desk towards her.

“No, I believe you just wanted to throw the class into chaos.” He came to a stop in front of her, towering over her with his height.

“If you’re trying to intimidate me, you’re going to have work a lot harder than that.” Irene straightened up, a predatory smile on her face, her presence making up for any height she lacked.

“Dammit, Adler!” Anger crossed the professor’s normally passive features. He glared at her, his usual dispassionate gaze now transformed into something heated and dangerous. “Stop. Playing. With. Me.”

She stepped closer, enough to feel his radiant body heat, and smiled.

_“Make me.”_

Sherlock closed the distance between them, pulling her closer by her waist. She reached up on her toes, twining her fingers through his curls as he crushed her lips with his in a harsh kiss. 

Irene backed him against his desk, pushing him until he was forced to sit on its' cluttered surface before climbing onto his lap so her knees came to rest on either side of his hips. His hands traveled down her legs, to the hem of her skirt before exploring the untouched skin underneath.

There was a reason why Irene Adler was The Woman. She gave as good as she got. Reaching down, she deftly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers. Irene palmed him through his pants, relishing the ensuing moan it pulled from his throat. She tipped his face up, forcing him to meet her eyes, a smile pulling at her lips as she noticed his dilated pupils and ragged breathing. A puzzled look took over his face as his hands cupped her backside.

“Christ, Adler…. You might as well not be wearing anything under your skirt.” She felt him hook a finger into the waistband of her knickers before giving them a sharp tug.

A low chuckle escaped her as she twisted her fingers through his hair once more, cradling the back of his head.

“That’s why it’s fun,” she purred, a wicked smile spreading across her face. She heard his breath catch before he spoke.

“'Fun’,” he scoffed before rolling his eyes. “You’re positively mad.”

Her only reply was to catch his bottom lip between her teeth and pull, eliciting another guttural moan. With her other hand, she worked him free of his pants before lowering herself around him, her own breathing becoming hitched.

He wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her as she slowly began to rock back and forth. She felt his chest swell as he took a deep breath, trying to steady his breathing while she tried to catch hers.

Leaning forward, she captured his lips in a slow, sensuous kiss, her fingers pushing past the collar of his shirt to stroke the back of his neck. He broke from the kiss to move his lips up her jawline before sucking softly on her earlobe. His breath on her ear sent shivers down her spine.

Pulling away slightly, he slipped his other hand back under her skirt. She sucked in a sharp breath as he began rubbing circles over her clit with his thumb. Her rocking increased to match the tempo of his fingers.  
The look on his face was one of hunger, his eyes dark with lust and his breathing becoming ragged. Breaking eye contact, she tipped her head back and closed her eyes, letting the sensations wash over her body. Her own breathing became ragged as she felt the muscles in her abdomen clench. She arched her back, pushing into his hand, allowing the feeling of his fingers to push her over the edge.

She heard the faintest murmur escape his lips, barely a whisper but loud enough for her to hear. “Irene.”

A moan ripped its’ way out of her throat, as she let the waves of her orgasm wash over her. She felt his arm around her tighten, pulling her closer as she watched his orgasm take over; his head tipped back and his eyes shut tight as his breathing came in ragged gasps.

They stayed that way for a while, trying to collect themselves in the aftermath. Sherlock fought to regain control of his breathing, while Irene was still shuddering from the tremors of what was arguably the best orgasm she’d had in a long time.

His grip on her waist loosened and she disentangled herself from him, lowering herself off the desk. She smoothed her skirt and tucked her loose strands behind her ears. He stood up, tucking himself back into his trousers, his dark curls a tousled mess.

“Good day, Professor Holmes,” she said with a predatory smile before turning around and exiting his office, leaving her ruined knickers behind on his office floor. He waited until she was gone before picking them up and putting them in his pocket with a shake of his head and a smile to himself.


End file.
